


Qwasa Elemental!

by Fanimonstar



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: The Kokotaim Gang go to a neon planet to take the damaged power sphera known as Qwasabot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Mission Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is gonna be a short fic. No major fight or action, which is why I let myself write this knowing it's a multichapter
> 
> A summary of BoBoiBoy if you don't watch it  
> https://youtu.be/CXI-PqqShuA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the title is a pun. Can you blame me though, when Qwasa is a pun on kuasa?

"Your mission is to go to this planet," the commander points at a neon-colored orb labeled Muzika, "and retrieve the power sphera known as Qwasabot." He points at another orb, this one golden and circled by rings. "Qwasabot has the power to turn music into any type of energy. Muzika is quite far away, and we don't know much about it, so you can use Ochobot to travel until TAPOPS finds an accurate map of the world. From what we've gathered, Qwasabot has been damaged and was maintenanced incorrectly for decades ever since they were found. Now, Qwasabot can only generate a little less than half of what they were used to be able to handle."

"Aw, that's so sad!" Yaya comments. "Whoever is their owner needs to take responsibility!"

"Yeah, we have to take Qwasabot away from them!" Ying adds.

Koko Ci stops the girls before they can get too fired up. "I would advise you all to not engage in combat with them. Qwasabot's energy can be used by them to make powerful attacks."

"But how will we get them then?" BoBoiBoy asks.

"A stealth mission, obviously. Do all you idiots know is to fight?" Fang explains.

"Fang, would it kill you to be a bit nicer?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you're unpopular." Fang almost chokes at his best friend's statement.  
Koko Ci slams the table to get back their attention. "Fang is incorrect," Gopal snickers, "Not entirely anyway. We can't just take Qwasabot away. Their power is used for a whole city of innocent people, and I would rather you all-"

"Wait, Qwasabot is powering a city? Then if we take it, won't the people lose their power?"

"Yes, Gopal. As I was saying, I would rather you all try to solve this peacefully. In fact, I've prepared something just for this" he brought out a cylinder-shaped machine, "this machine can power up the whole city just long enough for them to find a proper power source."

"Oh, you've thought out a lot of things, haven't you?" Gopal takes the machine.

"In case you can't do that however, I still would not advise you to fight them, which is why I assigned Bellbot to help you in this mission. Just in case. Ochobot!"

The door opens and in comes Cattus and Ochobot. "Yes Commander!" the yellow robot answers. The alien cat jumps onto Yaya and mews. 

"That is it for your mission briefing. You are dismissed. Ochobot, open the portal!"

"Yessir!"

Their mission starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I'm desperate for feedback. Tell me if I made any mistakes.


	2. The Mission Starts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to find out where Qwasabot could be

The moment they stepped on the new planet, their eyes were filled with neon colors in the distance.

"Woah, Commander didn't tell us the city looked this cool!" Gopal exclaims as he takes in all of the light coming from sign boards. As much as he can from an alleyway, anyways.

"Yeah, it looks so amazing!" BoBoiBoy's amazed expression turns sour when he remembers something. "And it's all powered by a single power sphera. Poor Qwasabot."

"All the more reason to get moving. Come on guys," Ochobot moves out of the alleyway, and the others follow. Yaya was carrying Cattus.

There were even more sign boards and monitors now, most of them featuring some sort of robotic boy band called 1010. One monitor had an advertisement playing, something about the Vinyl City Tour, which Cattus frantically points at.

"Guys, Cattus wants you to see this," Bellbot translates his companion to their teammates.

"Oh, I guess that's what this city is called. Vinyl City, has a nice ring to it," Ying comments. "Maybe we could find something about Qwasabot here." Suddenly, the robot boys just start making siren noises and the background changes to one that has a giant golden orb with a bunch of rings circling it.

"Did you guys see that?!" Yaya shouts.

"Yes Yaya, I can see the green teletubby dabbing-" 

"No, Gopal! That's Qwasabot! It looks just like the hologram Commander showed!" 

Fang pays them no mind as he continues studying the ad.

"Welcome to the Festival Plaza," said the white-haired robot as the other members appear behind him with various poses, "Come see the iconic Grand Qwasa. We feed music, and it powers the whole city. Impressive technology."

 _Cis, seriously? They find that impressive? Can't wait till they find out about literally any other piece of technology from other planets_ , Fang thought bitterly.

"Attention! WE-FIE!" _Bleh, and they're so full of themselves too_. 

"Bro, like you're any different," Fang got startled from BoBoiBoy's voice, had he said that out?

"So, that's our next destination then? The Festival Plaza?" Fang recomposes himself and asks his friends.

"Yeah, we just have to figure out where that is though," Ochobot puts a hand on his chin.

"We could ask those two!" Ying points then runs up to two people, a young woman with a red dress carrying a guitar on her back, and a tall and young man with lime green skin looking down at her as they converse. Upon closer look, the woman has a disappointed expression on her face, while her companion has one of indifference.

"Zuke, can you believe it! After all they've been through together!" "I know you're upset, May, but remember sometimes things just don't really work out in a band. Zimelu has every right to leave if he doesn't want to play anymore."

"Hiya!" Ying greets the two. "ALAMAK OPOCOT!" "May, chill, it's just some teenagers. Along with a robot and a cat."

"Oh," a redness overcame May's face, quite embarrassed from that. "Uh, what did you want?"

"We wanted to ask for directions to the Festival Plaza? We're tourists," Ying lies.

"Oh, sure! We were just going there! Sort of," her blush had disappeared.

"What my friend here meant to say was we're headed home, and we live near the plaza so you guys can follow us on the way," Zuke explains, an aura of calmness emitting from him. 

May jumps excitedly. "Come on, we're gonna go the long way, so we can show you guys all the amazing stuff you can find in Vinyl City!"

"No thanks, we're looking to get there as quickly as possi-" Fang gets cut off. 

"Sure, we would appreciate that! Oh, and I'm BoBoiBoy. That's Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang, Ochobot and Cattus!" BoBoiBoy introduces his friends.

"Awww, it's name is Cattus? He does look like a cactus!" May coos over said cat and he purrs.

"I'm Zuke, that's Mayday. So, I guess we should go now?" Mayday is now showering Cattus with pets, which he enjoys so very much.

"Heh, better not let West see this. He absolutely loves cats and probably would kidnap your cat from you."

"Yeah, and our teacher would kidnap him back. And maybe smack whoever West is," Yaya jokes.

"I, for one, would gladly have the crazy cat be gone. He keeps scratching me, he hates me!" Gopal complains.

"Aw, come on Gopal, you know how much Cattus loves and needs you," BoBoiBoy tries to make his friend feel better.

"Yeah, he does need me. For food!"

"Alright," Mayday says, taking away Cattus from the hijabi's hands, "Now we can go!"


	3. Explore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pass through the districts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This isn't gonna be short.

As the group find their way to the Festival Plaza, they pass through many districts. According to Mayday, each district used to be powered by only one artist's music, but that has recently changed. Metro, their starting point, was a district filled with new technologies, most of them robots.

"That explains the android boyband," Yaya thinks out loud.

"1010?!" Mayday becomes visibly excited at the mention of them, "Gah, sorry! It's just that they're all so dreamy!" then visibly deflates. "Zimelu, why did you have to-"

"Shh, May, I don't think he wants to announce it to the public just yet," Zuke informs her.

They pass through Natura, a district filled with flora. It was significantly less brighter than Metro, but it seemed much more calming than light everywhere, especially for Cattus. He jumps out of Mayday's arms to play with all the plants.

On the signboards, there were pictures of a little girl, who can't be older than 10, playing a grand piano.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Ying comments. 

"That's Yinu, she's a piano prodigy," Zuke introduces her, "she has really great skill with it, and quite the powerful one, I'll tell you that."

"Interesting," Fang notes.

Ying takes Cattus and they leave.

The bright lights return in Akusuka, with a teenage mermaid idol plastered everywhere. Yaya and Ying may or may not have gained a crush on "Sayu".

"She must be pretending to have a fish tail, mermaids aren't real!" Gopal exclaims.

"Are you seriously drawing the line of not real at half fishes?" Ochobot would raise an eyebrow if he had one.

"Well, she's a digital idol!" Mayday tells them. "She's controlled by these four kids about your age, though maybe a year older."

The final district before they reach the plaza is Cast Tech, with a space theme. The teens were in awe of everything, except for Fang.

"The people here hold science in high regard, especially astronomy," Zuke explains. "That's why their artist is a former professor."

"You mean them?" BoBoiBoy points to a man with a planet for a head. "He has an… interesting appearance."

"Heh, that's not his head! That's a helmet!" Mayday corrects him. "His actual head is a black hole! We would know, we broke his helmet once."

"That is worse, actually."

Before they left, Fang tsked. "So outdated."

Finally, a few minutes after leaving Cast Tech, they arrive at Festival Plaza. The letter NSR was everywhere.

"And here is the Grand Qwasa! Through it, our music becomes electrical power," Mayday shows it to the kids. "It's a shame that I couldn't show you guys Dream Fever, AKA the home district of NSR's best artist AKA Eve."

"Hey," BoBoiBoy raises his voice slightly to get the adults' attention, "I've been wondering, what does NSR actually stand for?"

"It stands for No Straight Roads, because there are no straight roads to success!" Just as Mayday finishes her sentence, the lights went out.

"Ugh, seriously?! Again?!" The lights slowly lit again, but to a much yellower tint.

"What just happened?" Ying asks, confused.

"Sorry," Zuke apologizes, "We still frequently have blackouts, no matter how much artists NSR employs."

"I feel like we use the backup generator more than the Qwasa now," Mayday puts her hand on her forehead.

"Why do you still use music as an energy source, then?" Ochobot questions. "I'm sure there are much more efficient ways to power a city."

"We can't just do that! Music has been our electrical source for decades! It's part of what makes Vinyl City so unique!" 

"Calm down, May. They're just tourists. Let's go home. Bye, you guys!" Zuke waves at them and they wave back.

The moment they're out of earshot, BoBoiBoy turns to his friends.

"Alright, so it seems like these people probably would not want us taking Qwasabot away. What should we do?"

"Hm, maybe we can try talking to someone with authority?" Yaya suggests. "We can explain the problem, and whoever is in charge would give us permission to replace Qwasabot."

"Yeah, and how are we gonna do that? We don't know a thing about this city," Gopal reminds them.

"We could go there," Ying points at an info booth.

"So what, we're just gonna walk to the attendant and ask to see the mayor?" Fang addresses their problem. "We need a plan first."

"I mean, that is the plan," the orange-capped boy states. "What other action should we take?"

"And if it fails?"

"There's always Plan B," Ochobot tells him.

"Ugh, fine," Fang reluctantly agrees to their _plan_.

"Alright, lets go!"


	4. That failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, I'm kinda tired

"Hi, I think we can solve the city's-"

"GAH!" the booth attendant screams. "Oh, it's just a kid. I'm Mia, what can I help you with?" Although her initial shock was gone, her voice still trembles.

"Well, we heard that your city has quite a problem with your source of electrical energy, and we have something that can help with that," Gopal puts the device Koko Ci gave on the counter.

"You want us to just replace the Qwasa with this suspicious device?" Mia opens the top of the cylinder. "This just says, insert cocoa here, is this supposed to be some joke?"

"Wait, we swear it's not-" 

"Why do people always do this to me? Do you guys think that just because I act like a nervous wreck that I'm an easy target?"

Yaya steps in. "Ma'am, I swear we weren't trying to make fun of you, we just-"

"You just what?!"

"Okay, maybe we should leave," Ochobot grabs his friends by their shoulders away from the attendant.

Fang had a mix between a smug and awkward expression. Smug because he was right, awkward because of that whole interaction. 

"So? What is the next step to our plan, oh so great leader?"

"Fine, Fang," BoiBoiBoy fixes his cap. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes, I actually do. If you guys haven't noticed, there's a blimp that just floats around the city. What does it do besides that? Well…"

The screen on the blimp switches from the NSR logo to a woman in her late forties with silver skin, red hair and a serious expression. The speakers around them also turned on.

"Over some technical difficulties, our announcement has been slightly delayed. NSR is still trying their best to fix the blackout problem, but for now, we will have to use the backup generator. On behalf of NSR, I apologize if this may have inconvenienced anyone. That is it, have a good night." The screen changes back to NSR's logo. 

"So, that woman is probably someone with authority," Fang states. "We just need to find more info on her. There's gotta be a cybercafe or a library somewhere, right?"

"Maybe we can check back at the booth?" BoBoiBoy suggests. 

"And have that woman break down again? No thanks."

"We don't have to talk to her. They have pamphlets that could have maps," Yaya mentions.

"Hey, Cast Tech is obsessed with science, right?" A light bulb lit inside Gopal. "They would probably have a library somewhere!"

"But wouldn't it be filled with science stuff?" Ochobot questions. "Why would they have anything on the woman?"

"Hey hey hey, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves," Fang interrupts. "We don't know if there's a library in Cast Tech, it could be located in the other districts, or even near here. We still haven't explored this district yet."

"Then I guess we should do that now," BoBoiBoy began walking towards an alley, but then his stomach growled. "Maybe after we get some food."


End file.
